


Remy Meets the Supers

by QueenLawyer



Series: Uncle Emile and the Super Nephews [1]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (Remy swears like ALOT), All sides are sympathetic btw, Arguing, Gen, M/M, Swearing, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLawyer/pseuds/QueenLawyer
Summary: When Emile called Remy, needing to look after his nephew's while he handled some business at work, they gladly stepped forth to help. After all, there was very little that they wouldn't do for Emile. But no one told them that these kids have superpowers.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Uncle Emile and the Super Nephews [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554361
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Remy Meets the Supers

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being away for so long! Really didn't mean to be away from writing this so long. But I finished this little installment, so I hope you guys enjoy! This is basically the first time the kids meet Remy. It also takes place chronologically before Love-Languages. I hope you guys enjoy this part!

“Hello, Dr. Picani speaking.” Emile was supposed to have the day off, and hoped to be able to keep it that way. The kids had very recently moved into his apartment with him, and he hoped nothing was going to call him to the office. It looks like he might be unluckier than Donald Duck.

Patton, Virgil, and Declan looked up from where they were sitting, with Patton looking worried for him, which was honestly fairly sweet. Emile wasn’t sure what exactly he did to deserve that, but he did truly appreciate it. But Virgil and Declan, on the other hand, seemed to be almost… angry towards him. Those two always seemed to be on guard towards him, like they were ready to fight him at any moment. Oh, geeze, he is  _ not _ ready for this. Who let him take care of children?

Emile waved the kids off, trying to show that there was no problem going on. Virgil suddenly blushed and spun his head away, while Patton just waved back at him. Declan though, he just kept staring at him. Emile tried to subtly turn around, but he did not have a single subtle bone in his entire body. So of course he ended up knocking down large pots with a loud  _ CLANK _ . 

“Oh, jeeze, I’m sorry Claire, just give me just a second, I got this all under control, no I’m fine, don't worry.” Emile’s face grew as warm as the fires from the Flame Princess, as he felt all of their eyes pierce into him.  _ It’s ok, this moment will pass _ . He took a deep breath and spoke back into the phone. 

“What do you need, Claire.What now, I have to come right now. But I promised- He won’t leave at all? Are you sure there is no one who can step in for me? But what about- Are you sure there’s nothing- Ok I’ll be there as soon as I can get someone to look over the kids. Just try to placate him until I can get there. What do you mean he won’t go into my office? Ok, fine, I’ll be there soon just try to deal with this Squidward. ...Don’t tell him I called him that. Thanks Claire. You’re a lifesaver”

Emile turned around to see the kids looking worriedly up at him with various degrees of being worried. Oh, he probably should of stepped away for that call, right? Now he’s worried them over nothing. 

“Sorry about that kids, but it looks like I’m needed in the office. Hold on, I’ll be right back, I just need to make a call to see if I can find someone to watch you.”

“Uncle Emile!” He looked towards Patton, who had put on a bright smile on his face. “You don’t need to do that! I can watch these kiddos!” 

“Patton, that’s not fair to ask of you especially on such short notice. Just give me a moment I’ll be back in a second.” And with that, Emile left the living room and went into his office. 

Immediately, the boys went and huddled up together. “Who do you think he’s calling? Oh, I bet it’s some secret agent!”

Logan scoffed up at Roman, “A secret agent, really? It seems unlikely that it would be something so drastically outrageous.”

Roman blushed and then crossed his arms defensively. “Well who do you think it would be then, if you’re so all-knowing.”

Logan raised his eyebrow, “A baby-sitter perhaps?”

“A baby-sitter who is a  _ child murderer _ !” Everyone’s eyes went to Remus. “What it could happen. Can’t prove it won’t.”

Virgil groaned and curled further into his jacket, “Ugh, please don’t give my brain any ideas Remus.”

“Whatever is going to happen, I doubt it will be good. I mean on such short notice, how could it be anyone good?”

“Aw, Dee, come here.” Dee quickly headed to Patton’s lap and let him envelope him in a hug. “Uncle Emile wouldn’t do that to us alright. And even if it’s not great, then I’ll be here to protect you, alright.”

Dee bit his nail, but eventually nodded his head yes, even if he didn’t look to comforted by his older brother’s words.

“It would be out of character of our Uncle to do something such as that without careful consideration.” Dee took a deep breath at Logan’s words, and seemed to relax just a smidge.

“Plus, if they did, we can just kill them!” Remus had a manic look in his eyes as he suddenly proclaimed this.

“No! Absolutely not Remus! I’m not going to jail because you need to murder someone!”

“Oh come on Virgil, we can just hide the body, it’s not that hard we just need to-”

“Hey there kids!” They all swerved their heads to see their Uncle come close with his hand still on the phone. “Good news! I called my friend, and they said that they would be able to come and watch you while I deal with some business down at the office. It hopefully won’t be too long until they can get here, so I’ll just wait so I can introduce you to them.”

Logan had a curious expression on his face based on the wording, “Hopefully? Do they live far?”

“Nope! They’re just a couple minutes away!”

Logan continued to look only more baffled. “Then why would the time be so unsure.”

Emile let out a nervous laugh, “Nope! I love them, they’ve been my best and closest friend for years, but they have absolutely no sense of direction. We’ve both lived here for years, but they still get lost constantly.”

Logan only appeared to get more irritated, most likely because of how illogical that seemed. His eye started twitching, and he sighed through his nose. “Okay.  _ Fine _ .”

It was only a few more moments before the doorbell rang, and Emile immediately leaped up, “Oh, that should be them!” He quickly walked to the front door, and opened it up to reveal the person behind the door.

Whatever the brothers were expecting, it was not the person now in their doorway. They had imagined someone who looked a bit like Emile, someone who was fairly professional, but had a sort of warm personality. Or maybe they expected someone that was a bit younger, based on how short notice this obviously was.

They were however  _ not _ expecting for someone to be dressed completely head to toe in leather, including a short leather skirt, with a motorcycle helmet under one arm, and holding a venti-sized starbucks cup in his other hand, a large pair of reflective sunglasses resting on their nose, and a they/them pronoun necklace hanging off their neck. 

“Oh, thank goodness you’re here! Kids, this is my best friend Remy, and they’ve agreed to watch you for a bit. Remy, these are my nephews. Logan, he’s the youngest, then there’s Declan there, then there’s the twins Roman and Remus, then there’s Virgil, he’s in there is the oldest Patton.” Patton gave a smile and a wave, while the rest of them stood, still silently gapping at this stranger.

Emile turned towards Remy. “Thank you so much for this Remy. I know that this was super short notice, but something just came up, and I have to show up, you’re honestly a godsend Remy, I owe you everything for doing this for me, thank you so much. I don’t know what I could do to thank-”

“Hey, babes, it’s all good. I had nothing going on anyway, it’s no big.” Remy flashed a grin and pulled up their sunglasses to wink at Emile, “Besides, if these kids are anywhere as sweet as you are, I’m sure they’re just angels.”

Emile rolled his eyes, and started to head out the door. “Ok, I really gotta blast, but thank you so much Remy. Honestly I don’t know what I would do if it wasn’t for you.”

Remy gave Emile a genuine smile, “Oh, you know I would do anything for you Emile. Just say the word.”

The two of them looked at each other softly for several moments, before Emile seemed to remember that they were being watched by the children, “Ok kids, be good, and Remy if you need anything, just give me a call, I should be able to answer it, hopefully it won’t take too long there-”

“Ems, girl, just go, It’ll be fine, don’t worry about me. The place will still be standing when you get back, don’t worry about a thing.”

Emile gave Remy a relieved smile, “Ok, ok I get the picture, goodbye Remy, I’ll text you when I’m coming back.” Emile then headed out to and then Remy was left alone with the kids. “Well little babes-”

“Are you dating our uncle?”

“I’m sorry, what?” Remy glanced down to see one of the twins speaking, the one with the green jacket. “Where are you getting that from?”

The kid with the purple jacket, Virgil they think, piped up next, “It looked like you were flirting with our uncle. Right Ro?”

“Of course they were flirting. I, the expert as I am in all things romantic, obviously I would be able to recognize flirting. And that was a classic example of flirting, I’ll have you know.”

Remy felt their face redden despite their best efforts, “What- no- I wasn’t-”

“Aww,” Patton had such a blissful look on his face, Remy could swear that he almost had stars in his eyes. “Oh, that’s so romantic, best friends falling in love like that, that’s so sweet!” Then, right before their eyes, his feet actually  _ left the ground _ . 

“Wha-”

“But are they dating? Are you just messing with our uncle now that he has to deal with raising kids?” That tiny child, Declan they think, was glaring up at them in a way that was way more intimidating than it had any right to be. Remy quickly glanced back to Patton, who had his feet feet back on the ground, with the emo kid glaring at him while Patton looked sheepish. “Uh, no, it’s not like that, we’re not together yet, but I’m not messing with him or anything.”

Virgil moved from glaring at Patton to glaring up at Remy, “Then what are you doing.”

Remy took a long swing of his coffee before dealing with that. “Alright, maybe I am a bit head over heels for Em. But, it’s not as if I haven’t tried to date him, he’s just not interested alright?”

It was weirdly quiet for a while, until Declan popped up, “I’m sorry, but what are you talking about?"

“...I’m sorry?”

Roman pushed his brother aside as he spoke, “Did you not see the look that our dear uncle gave you? How he stared deeply into your eyes! You just need to deeply profess your undying and sweep him off his feet!” With that, Roman grabbed Logan into his arms and twirled him around. 

“Roman! Put me down, you colossal simpleton!” Logan shrieked, flailing in his arms. Roman shrugged and placed him back on the ground.

“UGH,” everyone turned to look at Remus, who had been strangely quiet throughout all of this. “Romance is just so boring! Can we do  _ anything _ else?”

“Yes!” Remy grabbed this change of topic like it was their lifeline, “What do kids like to do? Kids like video games, right? You have to have some games right?”

Virgil shrugged, “We have Mariokart.”

“Perfect! Y’all go set that up while I go and make myself another coffee.”

“Oh! Can I have one!” Remy looked back to see Remus looking at them.

“Absolutely not.”

“Hey!”

* * *

Remy returned a few moments later with a new cup of coffee in their hand. They looked around to see the kids all sitting on the couch. They walked around over to the couch, and plopped their butt right in the middle of the couch.

“Hey there little Picanis. What’s going on?”

Logan looked up from his book for just a moment. “Well, due to the system only supporting four players at once, we are not all able to play at this moment. So currently Declan, Roman, Remus, and Virgil are currently playing. Roman bragged that he would win, but accidentally went the wrong way and is now fairly far behind.”

“Hey! I could still win! Just watch!”

“Unlikely. Similarly, Remus boasted about his victory, and yet he has fallen off the course more times than I was able to count.”

“I’ll be able to jump the course eventually and then you’ll be sorry!”

“Perhaps, if that wasn’t incredibly unlikely and ignoring the fact that I am not playing for this round. Virgil and Declan are both doing fairly well. Patton and myself chose to sit out the first round of racing.”

Remy gave him a look from the side. “Don’t you guys want to play?”

“Well,” Patton said, “I don’t mind letting everyone else have a turn instead! It’s plenty of fun just watching everyone!”

“Plus, I have found that it is quite futile to fight with Roman and Remus over going first or not.”

Roman stopped and turned around to give Logan an inquisitive look. “Since when has that ever stopped you?”

Logan’s face flushed as he started to sputter, “Ah- just- shut it!”

Roman snorted and turned around again. “Oh, I fell again.”

Remy glanced over their shades over to the TV to see Declan and Virgil running close to the finish line, almost neck and neck. Or pixel and pixel. The two of them both seemed incredibly concentrated on the race, and Declan seemed to be slowly pulling ahead. They saw Virgil glance towards his brother, then a sneaky smile grew on his face.

Then,  _ shit you not _ , Remy saw Virgil’s shadow start to move. Like, legit just move on it’s own! They tore off their shades to see if this was, they don’t know, a hallucation maybe? But now, the shadow was now moving up Declan’s arm towards the controller. And then the shadow  _ actually bumped the controller out of his hands _ .

“Wha- Hey! You cheater! You messed me up!” Declan rounded on Virgil almost snarling. “You racoon-faced jerk!” 

“All’s fair in love and war, little bro. You’re just jealous that you lost.”

“Don’t lie! You used your-”

Virgil’s eyes widened and he then turned deathly pale and lunges towards Dee, quickly covering his mouth with his hand, and glancing towards Remy. Virgil wasn’t looking at Dee anymore but Remy could see the right side of Declan’s face start to… change. Actually scales just started to grow on his face around his eye and his eye changed from the normal brown to a piercing yellow and had become slitted. 

Remy really just wanted to ask what the  _ actual fuck _ is going on here! Cause now Declan might be turning into a snake, emo over there can move his shadow like that bitch-ass shadowman in that Disney movie Emile made them watch, and they were pretty damn sure that the smiley one  _ fucking flew _ earlier. 

But then they looked up back at Virgil. And the poor kid looked absolutely terrified. Not just like worried he wasn’t going to get their daily fix of coffee (which is  _ incredibly _ terrifying) but was actually shaking like a poor little pup forced to stay outside all night during a blizzard. Sure, Remy has had people be terrified of them before, they may have put the fear of God in a few people, all deserved, but no  _ actual child  _ should be scared of them so much to be physically shaking. They needed to do something to calm everyone down and not flip the fuck out over the fact that Emile’s nephews literally have real-ass super powers. 

They ran over to Declan and tucked the small child under their arm and placing them on the side of the couch that was far away from where Virgil was sitting. They then grabbed their remotes and tossed them to Patton and Logan. “Alright babes, you two need to take a breather, alright? So you’re gonna let the others play for a while, and you can calm down in the meantime, K? I’m going to go and make y’all some hot chocolate, so go and behave for a hot sec.” With that they turned on their heel, and sauntered back towards Emile’s kitchen, ignoring all of the kids immediately coming together to whisper behind their back. 

They entered the kitchen, and tried to tone out the sounds of the kids. It’s fine, it’s completely fine. So what if Emile’s children have some sort of superpowers? Oh my fucking god, what kind of weird world did they manage to step into? It’s like being in one of Emile’s shows, but worse because now they have to deal with this shit! 

“Ok, Remy,” they mumbled to themself. “You just need to calm the fuck down long enough for Emile to get here. They’re still kids, you can handle some children until Emile can explain what the shit is happening here.” They went to go make the hot chocolate, with a little something with a bit more caffeine for themself. Thank their gucci shades that they made sure Emile had his kitchen restocked with all of the essentials. They felt their hands move around to prepare all of the drinks without any thought. It was calming to do something so routine for them after dealing with all of  _ that _ outside.

They  _ really _ didn’t feel like bringing out the drinks in multiple trips, it’s just way to annoying. So they found a pizza tray and put all of the drinks on that and carried them back out to the kids. “Hey babes! Here’s the… wait, you still haven’t started playing again it’s been like half and hour!”

Logan peeked from their newly formed huddle on the floor. “You were technically only in the kitchen for twenty-seven minutes and thirty-eight seconds.”

Remy peaked down at them from over their shades. “Uh yeah, I said like.”

“Accuracy is very important. Like is a pointless word that does nothing but cause confusion.”

“Yeah sure, whatevs. Y’all should get your hot cocoa while it’s hot. I’m not gonna hold this forevs.”

Most of the kids quickly got up and grabbed their drinks, while some seemed to do it with a bit more suspicion. Surprisingly Logan looked a bit suspicious, which was odd. He didn’t seem to be as wary as Virgil and Declan before. He made a face at the mugs that were left over, “Are the cartoon images really necessary?”

Remy let out a barking laugh. “You can go ahead and blame your uncle for that one. I don’t think that Emile even has any mugs that aren’t cartoon based. Take it or leave it.”

Logan’s face morphed into a little pout but he still grabbed the Blue’s Clues mug. With that the kids all went back into familiar positions on the couch, with all of the brothers laying ontop of each other one way or another. Remy took a long breath as they settled down on the loveseat, things seem to be finally calming down at least a bit. Which it did for a while. The kids enjoyed their drinks and then they went back to the games for a couple blissful hours. 

But of course, the blissful silence, well ok not silent these kids were never even close to quiet, louder than usual background noise, could only last for so long. Well it was good while it lasted, because two identical faces, minus one drawn on mustache, popped up in their face.

“When did you meet Uncle Picani? Was it love-at-first-sight?”

“Eww gross! Tell me about the motorcycle! Have you crashed it yet? Do you have any cool scars?”

“Bleh why would you even want to see that? Oh I bet you met because you needed to rescue Uncle Emile after he interfered with your super-secret spy mission!”

“I’m sorry, my what now?”

Remus nodded sagely. “You must of been doing something spy related. People who ride motorcycles are cool and do cool things. Like getting into spy car chases where you flip the other car over on its hood!”

“Nuh-uh! It was probably something more heroic like, um, let's see, saving the royal family line of a distant but powerful nation!”

“What? No I’m not a spy I just think bikes are cool and I wanted one! And-” Remy glanced over towards Logan. “I’m sorry but are you actually taking notes on this?”

Logan just quirked his eyebrow and said “perhaps,” and then continued to take more notes! They’re being outsassed by an eleven year old! How could this happen to them? They’re a good person! You know, occasionally.

Remy was saved from the interrogation. The door creaked open just enough for a hand to get through and then-

“Dum - da - da - da -da - da - dum!”

Oh Remy had never been so grateful to hear that in their entire life.

Emile finished his jingle and came into the living room with everyone. “Oh, I am so sorry that I took as long as I did here. I swear by collection of Steven Universe merchandise I tried to go through it as fast as Sonic, but I just could not get anything done fast enough. It’s much later than I was expecting so why don’t we act like a certain family of turtles and go get some pizza!” The kids cheered and started heading out back towards the car. “Remy, your invited of course, if you want to come?”

Remy was going to say no. They had an incredibly stressful day, it made plenty of sense to just say no and carry on with their life. But one look over at their best friend, and Remy knew that they couldn’t do that. Emile just looked so absolutely exhausted from whatever BS he had to deal with. They just couldn’t leave Emile like that. Anyone else, maybe. But Emile? Unthinkable. “Girl, you know I’ll never turn down a night out with you. Even if you got some extras hanging off you. Meet you there.”

Emile didn’t even try to mask the relief that ran across his face. “Oh, thank you Remy. Not just for this but for everything today. I don’t know what I would have done without you! It was so short notice, and normally I would never put that pressure on you, but I just didn’t know who to talk to, and I couldn’t think of anyone better than you! You are a literal god-send Rems. I swear I’ll pay you back! And not just financially, obviously I’ll do that but-”

“Hey, hey deep breaths Em.” Remy put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a kind smile. “It’s all gucci I swear. When I told you I would help you out during all of this I meant it. So no take backs! You’re stuck with me now.”

Emile stared Remy for a few moments before quickly tackling them in a hug. As Emile squeezed Remy close, they could feel their face getting warmer and warmer. Those kids were right about one thing, that’s for sure.

Remy had it  _ bad _ for Emile. 

* * *

It had been such a long day for Emile. There was nothing that he had been looking forward to all day more than his nice fluffy bed, with all of his stuffed animals. He loved his job and being able to help people, and actually make a difference, even if it was only in a few people’s lives. But dealing with people like that rude parent today just took it all out of him. He was asleep as soon as he tucked himself into bed. 

Therefore, his phone starts ringing in the middle of the night. He groaned and rolled over, knocking a few figurines and his glasses off his nightstand before grabbing his phone. “Dr. Picani speak-  _ yawn _ \- speaking.”

“Hey girl!”

“Remy.”

“‘Sup.”

“Look you know I love you but I’m very tired and it’s four in the- it’s four in the morning?!”

“Yup.”

“...I’m going back to bed now.”

“No wait! I actually do need to have a real a-f talk with you.”

“Can’t it wait? Until the sun is up at the very least?”

“No then the kids might be up by then and could hear!”

“The kids?” Emile sat up, much more awake then he wanted to be. “Did something happen? Are they alright?”

“...Have you ever noticed them acting a bit strange?”

Emile froze and when he spoke his voice was much more icy than it had been, “What’s so wrong with being strange?”

“No, no, I didn’t mean it like that Emile! Oh shit, babe I’m sorry. There’s nothing wrong with being strange, it’s just that I noticed them doing some things that most kids can’t.”

“Like what?”

“Have you seriously not noticed? That your nephews have superpowers?”

Emile immediately burst out laughing, the tension he had built up leaving his body, “Oh you really had me going there Rems! I actually got worried for a sec.”

“What? No I am dead serious here Emile! They can do some crazy stuff. Like I’m pretty sure Patton can actually fly. And the emo one can do some weird shit with shadows. And ok, I’m not sure yet what the twins can do but I’m sure it’s something-”

“Remy please, it’s late and it’s been a long day. Your imagination just got the better of you. Maybe I made you watch too much Teen Titans or something. Look I’ll talk to you tomorrow, but I at least need my sleep.”

“Ugh fine. Night Emile.”

“Good night Remy. Talk to you soon.”


End file.
